


Stolen Goods

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, you can’t keep it.”  Written for fanfic100 prompt "048. Diamond."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Incredibly short and OOC, but who cares? I made a funny, and it made me laugh. Set in the “Amazing Adventures” universe, in which Benton has been kidnapped by the Master and they are travelling the universe together. See 053. Earth. for more detail.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.

“Are you sure I can’t keep it?” the Master pleaded, trying to talk some sense into his recalcitrant companion. “I won’t even try to use it to blow up a planet this time.”

Sergeant Benton sighed, but refused to lower his arms from where he was holding both a large diamond-shaped weapon and the TCE well out of the Time Lord’s reach. “No, and I’ve already told you that begging won’t work. Now take us back to Revoriax VII so we can return it to the museum you stole it from.”

"But what if I promise to only blow up a city with it?"

" **Now** , please..."


End file.
